Lupercalia
by MissKath90
Summary: Roz's words echoed in her mind. Was she ready? Part of her thought yes, another part of her was insecure about the decision she was about to make. Her feelings for Nick were still too new, too confusing.


**Lupercalia**

* * *

**Summary:** Roz's words echoed in her mind. Was she ready? Part of her thought yes, another part of her was insecure about the decision she was about to make. Her feelings for Nick were still too new, too confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of "Chilling adventures of Sabrina" I just play with them.

**Note:** English is not my first language so I´m sorry for any mistake this story may have.

* * *

The pale light of the moon filtered through the leaves of the trees, the wind whispering softly against them. Sabrina was standing in the middle of the small clearing, her breathing somewhat agitated by the race. She was nervous. Nervous about what might or might not happen that night.

The last night of Lupercalia.

While she was waiting for Nick, Roz's words echoed in her mind. Was she ready? Part of her thought yes, another part of her was insecure about the decision she was about to make. Her feelings for Nick were still too new, too confusing, and yet part of her was sure that something, something that would change everything, would happen that night.

Maybe, after all, it would not be so bad to let her body take control.

She sighed

When she saw Nick arrive, she felt as if her heart skipped a beat. Her mouth went dry and she felt a tingle on the tips of her fingers. Suddenly she wanted to touch him, kiss him and ... She had seen him that night, but now, alone and in the light of the moon, countless emotions passed through her mind. Fear. Desire. And a feeling that silently broke through her heart, a feeling she didn't dare to name yet.

"Sabrina, you're here…" he says.

She had never expected to hear insecurity in his voice, but there it was. Nick had always been so sure of himself that seeing a trace of insecurity in him surprised her. It made him more human in her eyes.

Almost hesitantly he approached where she was. He stopped a few steps away, giving her her space.

"Surprised?" She could not help but joke, anything to lighten the tension that suddenly was in the space between them.

He half smiled.

"Nervous?" He couldn't help but ask, this time it was her turn to nod "I want you to know that nothing has to happen tonight, okay? I just wanted to spend this moment with you, without having half of the coven looking at us"

That made her heart beat harder. What did that young warlock that made her feel that way? It was so different from what she had felt with ... She shook her head, didn't want to think about him that night. That night it was for Nick and her. And those feelings that she feared.

"It's okay, I want ... I want to try"

His eyes gleamed in the darkness, with quick steps he approached her and put his hands on her cheeks, she leaned towards the warmth of the palm of his hand. His dark eyes locked on hers looking for some sign of doubt, but he found resolution in her eyes.

"I'll go as far as you want" he said "Just say it and I'll stop"

She nodded.

His lips descended to hers. It was not the first kiss they shared, but it felt different. Impregnated with the tension of the moment.

What began as a slight touch of lips quickly increased in intensity, Nick's hands descended trought her shoulders, her arms to settle on her waist, the young woman could not avoid hugging his neck with both arms getting closer to him. Feeling every plane of his body against hers. She sighed and he took that moment to deepen the kiss. She let him do as he pleased.

The wolf's skin fell to the ground, the red cloak accompanied it sometime later.

"Sabrina ...?" He said.

Their foreheads joined, their breathed breaths intertwined in the space between them.

"Umm ...?"

"Is this okay?" He said distancing himself slightly from her, however, his hands never left her waist "I do not want you to think I was expecting something from you ... if you're not ready yet, fine, if ..."

She put a finger against her lips.

"Shhh ... Nick, I want this," she replied.

Suddenly, all the doubts she had vanished from her mind. A decision had been made without her being aware of this. But this was the moment, that was for sure.  
"I want you"

He kissed her again with a passion that until now had not shown, overwhelming her senses, bringing her closer to him, so close ... their breasts were joined, their hearts beat in unison. His lips descended to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. The young witch let out a soft moan, and then another and another.

His hands went to her shoulders sliding one of the straps of her chemise down her arm, the other did not delay in following it. Sabrina trembled with pleasure. Her legs were barely holding her while Nick assaulted all her senses with his lips on her skin, his hands on her body... She was not left behind either, her hands running down his chest, clinging tightly to his back as emotions overwhelmed her.

He was slowly lowering her, her back resting on the wolf's skin, Nick positioned himself on her, she spread her legs to make room between them. She moaned as his center brushed his manhood. His mouth returned to hers for a moment, then, low leaving kisses on her cheeks, neck and clavicle, approaching dangerously to her breasts barely covered with satin. When his lips connected to the sensitive tip of one of her breasts she felt as if she was going to faint. The sensations that overwhelmed her were too much. There was passion, yes, but also something more intimate, more tender in the way his mouth and hands worked miracles in her body.

His lips slowly descended her body until he found her center and suddenly ... Oh, the wonders that man could do with his mouth. She brings her hands to his hair, urging him not to move away from that part of her body that needed his attention so much.

Then, she began to feel like something was forming inside her, it was difficult to describe the sensations that flooded her body at that moment. Her entire body tensed, she raised her hips without being aware of it.

It was like ... it was like ...

Pleasure flooded her, making her climb and climb to the top, and then it was as if her body exploded into a thousand pieces.

Nick climbed up her body until their eyes were level, both smiled. His look was gleaming.

"That was ... that was…" Sabrina said breathlessly "incredible"

He simply put his lips on hers, it was a different kiss, intense, hard and soft at the same time. The caresses did not stop, their avaricious mouths fought to take control. He was ready and she trembled at the sight of him. She knew what was coming next and her body tensed slightly anticipating the pain.

"I don't want to hurt you ..." he said in a panting voice.

"I know" she replied caressing one of his cheeks, he rested his face in the palm of her hand "Do it, please ..."

His lips found hers, then took one of her hands and joined them over her head the other went to one of her breasts caressing it gently, and then, slowly, she felt him enter trought her body. She could not help but feel a stitch of pain as their bodies finally joined. They both stood still, trying to regulate their breathing. Nick put a hand on either side of his head.

"It will be better, I promise," He whisper.

He began to move slowly inside her, little by little, the pain was subsiding, but it was never completely gone, but the pleasure manages to overshadow it. She placed her hands on his back trying to cover the full extent of it. His movements became more intense, erratic. It was as if there was not enough air in the forest for both. When they got to the top again it was wonderful and scary at the same time.

"I love you," he couldn't help whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" she replied. This time she was sure.


End file.
